sekireifandomcom-20200213-history
Lyrics: Same Feeling
|jtitle =おんなじきもち |rōmaji =Onnaji Kimochi |artist =Saori Hayami, Marina Inoue, Kana Hanazawa, Aya Endo |song =Same Feeling |song type =Ending |episodes =1 to 9 |album =Hakuyoku no Seiyaku (白翼ノ誓約~Pure Engagement~) |released = July 21, 2010 |previous song =N/A |next song =Oboeteiru Kara }}Same Feeling (おんなじきもち, Onnaji Kimochi) is the first ending theme of the sequel Sekirei~Pure~Engagement Theme song composition by: [http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=55249 Satoru Kōsaki (神前 暁, Kōsaki Satoru)] Performed by: Saori Hayami (早見 沙織), Marina Inoue (井上 麻里奈), Kana Hanazawa (花澤香菜), Aya Endo (遠藤 綾) Cover Characters Characters in order of appearance Lyrics TV version Rōmaji= Unmei nante ne zenbu ne kimi shidai Tsuiteku doko made mo Onaji kimochi o Kakaete Mada dare ni mo hakken sareteinai michi no tairiku ni Sou ichibansaki ni fumidasu you na bouken na no kono koi wa Kitto shinjitsu da yo Kanjiteru koto subete Sono koe ga Ima yondeiru kara (itsu demo) Mubou da to wakattete mo Issho ni tameshitai no Nan ni mo iranai Nee kimi ga warau tabi Iikiteru sono imi wa Tokiakasarete Unmei nante ne zenbu ne kimi shidai Tsuiteku doko made mo Onaji kimochi o tsuyoi kimochi o Kakaete |-|Kanji= 運命なんてね 全部ね 君次第 ついてく どこまでも 同じ気持ちを 抱えて まだ誰にも発見されていない未知の大陸に そぅ一番先に踏み出すような冒険なの この恋は きっと 真実だよ 感じてること 全て その声が 今 呼んでいるから 無謀だと わかってても 一緒に ためしたいの 何にも要らない ねぇ 君が笑う度 生きてる その意味は 解き明かされて 運命なんてね 全部ね 君次第 ついてく どこまでも 同じ気持ちを 強い気持ちを 抱えて |-|English= Lyrics Full version Rōmaji= Unmei nante ne zenbu ne kimi shidai Tsuiteku doko made mo Onaji kimochi o Kakaete Mada dare ni mo hakken sareteinai michi no tairiku ni Sou ichibansaki ni fumidasu you na bouken na no kono koi wa Kitto shinjitsu da yo Kanjiteru koto subete Sono koe ga Ima yondeiru kara (itsu demo) Mubou da to wakattete mo Issho ni tameshitai no Nan ni mo iranai Nee kimi ga warau tabi Iikiteru sono imi wa Tokiakasarete Unmei nante ne zenbu ne kimi shidai Tsuiteku doko made mo Onaji kimochi o tsuyoi kimochi o Kakaete Fushigi da kedo kimi no hitomi mitsumeteru to nandaka Kou joushiki to ka kutsugaeseru ki ga shichau kono yume ni Motto te o nobashite Tadoritsuketara Soko wa zetsubou no hate Aozora ni naru (itsu demo) Kireigoto nanka ja nakutte Issho ni kanaetai no Nan ni mo iranai Nee kimi ga warau tabi Ikiteru sono imi wa Tokiakasarete Unmei nante ne zenbu ne kimi shidai Tsuiteku doko made mo Onaji kimochi o tsuyoi kimochi o Kakaete Sorezore ga negau Aihan shiteru mirai Dakedo hora Sono kotae wa hitotsu (itsu demo) Zenryoku de butsukariatte Issho ni mitsuketai no Kiseki ga okoru yo Nee kimi ga warau tabi Ikiteru sono imi wa Tokiakasarete Unmei nante ne zenbu ne kimi shidai Tsuiteku doko made mo Onaji kimochi o tsuyoi kimochi o Kakaete |-|Kanji= 運命なんてね 全部ね 君次第 ついてく どこまでも 同じ気持ちを 抱えて まだ誰にも発見されていない未知の大陸に そぅ一番先に踏み出すような冒険なの この恋は きっと 真実だよ 感じてること 全て その声が 今 呼んでいるから 無謀だと わかってても 一緒に ためしたいの 何にも要らない ねぇ 君が笑う度 生きてる その意味は 解き明かされて 運命なんてね 全部ね 君次第 ついてく どこまでも 同じ気持ちを 強い気持ちを 抱えて 不思議だけど君の瞳見つめてると何だか こぅ常識とか覆せる気がしちゃう この夢に もっと 手を伸ばして たどり着けたら そこは 絶望の果て 青空になる きれいごと なんかじゃなくって 一緒に かなえたいの 何にも要らない ねぇ 君が笑う度 生きてる その意味は 解き明かされて 運命なんてね 全部ね 君次第 ついてく どこまでも 同じ気持ちを 抱えて それぞれが願う 相反してる未来 だけど ほら その答えはひとつ 全力で ぶつかりあって 一緒に みつけたいの 奇跡が起こるよ ねぇ 君が笑う度 生きてる その意味は 解き明かされて 運命なんてね 全部ね 君次第 切ないほど みんな 同じ気持ちを 抱えて |-|English= Fate, all of it depends on you As long as I'm with you No matter where I'll bear the same feelings The continent in our path, That no one has discovered yet This love could be an adventure, Like first setting foot on that (it must be) Its the truth, Everything I feel That voice is even calling me now (always) I know it's reckless, but I want to try it together I don't need anything as long as you smile It explains the point of my being alive Fate, all of it depends on you As long as I'm with you No matter where, No matter where I'll bear the same feelings It's strange, but gazing at you eyes, I kind of feel like I can turn conventional wisdom and all that on its head, in this dream The place I end up when I reach my hand out a little bit further, Is a blue sky beyond the far reaches of despair (always I'm not into just saying what sounds good I want to make this happen together I don't need anything as long as you smile It explains the point of my being alive Fate, all of it depends on you As long as I'm with you, no matter where, no matter where, I'll bear the same feelings We each wish for different, conflicting futures But look, they all have one answer (always) We want to go head to head, at full strenght Miracles happen when you smile It explains the point of my being alive Fate, all of it depends on you Its almost heartbreaking How much we share the same strong feelings Sekirei~Pure~Engagement Ending Theme Sekirei-anime-ep13-end-lyric1.jpg Sekirei-anime-ep13-end-lyric2.jpg __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Lyrics